True God's Eye
by Blue Ibis
Summary: A new player steps into the game and Izaya has no way of figuring this one out. It takes him a long while before he finds any information on this person, meanwhile they already have all they need to know on every name in Ikebukuro. "With all the urban legends going around Ikebukuro, can we really handle another one?"


I wasn't very social growing up. I never had many friends, or went out much. Of course my parents thought I was depressed or was being bullied for being a so called 'Outcast' but in actuality, I isolated myself from everyone else on purpose.

Eventually during my middle school years my parents gave up on trying to make me socialize and introduce me to kids my age. One, because I always said I was busy and had homework, and two I would always weird the other kid out until they felt so uncomfortable with my silence that they had to excuse themselves or make up a lie about having something else to do.

How I knew they were lying, was because I'm an observer. I pay attention to things that are happening around me. I watch the people around me, how they behave, how they react, how they have different personalities in different environments. I quite enjoyed it too. Not only was it entertaining like a live action soap opera, but it was interesting how people can be so cruel, so naïve, so evil, and so gullible.

This was especially evident entering high school. The setting was more bigger and more characters were introduced. However, as the days went on I began to notice that it was the same script every time. Especially with teens, it was an endless loop of problems, break ups and hook ups.

I graduated early because of this. In fact I was quite young the time I entered high school. The school's director deemed me to advanced for my seventh grade classes and I moved on to high school. I took classes over the summer and graduated two years during my supposed sophomore year.

My parents were of course proud that I was doing well academically, but I was still sort of bored and in a way depressed. Because of my fast pace learning I got rid of the only entertaining thing in my young life.

That was when I got sucked into the world of technology. The internet being my main interest. Finally something more entertaining than the school life and teenage drama. It was a whole new world, something larger than the real world. The virtual world was a larger stage and an even larger cast.

I spent a lot of my days sitting in front of a bright monitor. Tapping, scrolling, clicking, and staring. As I treed deeper into the swirling abyss of the internet I wanted something that would know everyone's story. I wanted to know every role, every cast member, and see every setting in this world.

That's when I put my mind and heart into creating, The God's Eye.The God's Eye, a computer program that uses digital devices to track down a person. The ultimate hacking device. Now, I've worked on hacking many things. The year I graduated, I didn't fail to pull my final senior prank. I managed to hack into the school's projection system and entertained the whole school with a collage of viral videos and images from the other students' posts that I thought where embarrassing and hilarious, but not at all threatening or inappropriate. Of course no soul found out who or what was doing it. I only ended when I grew bored and ended the show with a text that read, 'RaMS'.

Apparently, that had become a legendary prank in my high school and it was known as the 'Ramsy Run'. I didn't fail to get at least one image of almost every student at the school.

But of course that was just one of my early hacking adventures. Other times I hacked into other's bank accounts and only withdrew a dollar. Of course for all it went completely unnoticed. I didn't keep the money to myself though, I saved it for my sick grandmother who lives in Japan. Hoping to pay for her much needed surgery.

Soon I completed my God's Eye. I download the program and soon I was able to use any electronic device on earth and hack into any account or private message. For the first week I spent my time at my computer desk enjoying my learning about different people, their lives and their stories. Months have passed and rumors began to grow about an all knowing technology. It was assumed by social media that it was somehow tied to a group called the 'Illuminati' and was even covered by popular talk shows.

It was amazing that no one knew the truth and how no one could possibly find the source. It was even more amazing how far the rumor of my creation can reach. It was even talked about in other countries across the world, but of course was just used for entertainment and to draw attention. I was surprised that the government had not questioned it. Yet, at least.

As I was near reaching my pinnacle, I was taken away by my virtual world, forced to focus on my reality. One winter night, my parent's received an international call, from Japan. Of course I was still awake at the time and heard everything. During my adventuring into the virtual world, I forgot all about my ill grandmother.

Within that month we had to move to Japan to be closer to my grandmother. Of course I had to put aside my God's eye, but I never forgot about it. I had it with me throughout the whole move.

I did some research about the city my grandmother resided. Ikebukuro, was quite an odd city. With gang activity and many urban myths. Some so far fetched that I had to suppress my monotonous laughter. A headless motorbike rider, a serial killer dubbed the 'Slasher'. The gang names where even more odd, such as the 'Yellow Scarves' or the mysterious 'Dollars'.

Riding on the airplane heading to my soon to be home, I had a giddy feeling grow within me, know very well that this was going to be a new series of drama, suspense, and mystery. However, I also knew that I was unprepared for what was coming my way. Thus I need to know every ounce of this new story.

What could go wrong, right? I'm simply observing from sidelines. I'm just viewing the game. All I truly want is to become God's Eye.

I, Ramiko Santiago, will become God's Eye.


End file.
